The invention relates to a hinge comprising a hinge arm which is mounted on a base plate so as to be adjustable, with a gap adjusting screw or the like and with an adjusting device which operates in the direction of the depth of an article of furniture. The hinge arm can be locked on the base plate by means of a resilient, snap engagement mechanism and at two bearing points offset along the length of the hinge arm is mounted indirectly on the base plate via an intermediate component of U-shaped cross-section. A manually operable unlocking device enables the locking components to be simultaneously unlocked.
A hinge of this type is disclosed, for example, in Austrian AT-PS 384 270. Such hinge has a swiveling member bearing a locking hook and rotatably mounted on a metallic intermediate component. A spring presses the swiveling member with its locking hook into a locking position. The swiveling member is provided with a grip which allows the intermediate component to be released from the base plate. For assembly, the intermediate component is suspended by its front end, i.e. the end closest to the axis of rotation of the hinge, in a groove-like recess of the base plate and is pivoted about the thus formed pivot bearing until the hook of the swiveling member engages into the base plate at the rear end thereof. The intermediate component is connected to the hinge arm by means of a gap adjusting screw and a depth adjusting screw. In comparison to earlier hinges, such hinge has the advantage that no tool is required for the actual assembly of furniture doors to a body of the article of furniture. In order to fix the hinge arm on the base plate it is sufficient for the hinge arm, together with the intermediate component, to be suspended on the base plate and pressed onto the base plate.